


The Best Idea Ever

by MikeyHunter



Series: Super Short Collection [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyHunter/pseuds/MikeyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link looks up from a Monopoly board and utters five words everyone in their twenties does sooner or later</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Idea Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Krista D Lee

"We should start a band."

"OF COURSE we should start a band!" agreed Malon, throwing up her hands and "accidentally" knocking over the Monopoly board and scattering the whole game in the process (But she was totally going to win anyway. So what if she was down to her last hundred dollars with only Park Place to her name? She would definitely have turned it around.)

"It's only the best idea ever!"

"How have we _not_ started a band yet?"

"You can sing!"

"And you can play... Guitar... Kinda..."

"And I think Zelda used to take piano lessons!"

"Oh Din, Zelda!" Malon climbed turned around in her seat and climbed over the couch "ZELDA!" she shouted up the stairs.

"What?" she called back

"DO YOU WANNA BE IN OUR BAND?"

"In the name of Nayru, you two, it's two thirty in the morning, go the fuck to sleep!"

Link huffed. "Alright, we can get her caught up tomorrow. I'll go get my guitar," he announced, walking over to the stairs.

"Do you have a guitar?" Malon asked.

"I will go buy one," Link corrected, turning on his heel to make for the front door.

"Are you sure either of us are good to be driving right now?" she asked when he tripped on an empty beer bottle.

"Probably not." He admitted. "Maybe Zelda had the right idea, let's get to bed" he said, extending a hand to her.

"But I'm not tired" she whined

"I never said we' be sleeping." he winked, at which point she crawled into his arms and let him carry her upstairs.


End file.
